1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an attachment mechanism for fastening an expansion card to an enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
An expansion card contains a number of electronic components to extend functions. Accordingly, the expansion card becomes heavy. When an end of the expansion card is fastened to an enclosure, an opposite end of the expansion card is easily deformed.